rampionfandomcom-20200214-history
Era
E - Era Gender: Female Height: 5 feet 2 inches Age: 24 Weight: 111 pounds Personality Data: A bit old-fashioned, quiet and reserved under most circumstances, though she loves hugs from people who can actually touch her… Her skin temperature is -42 degrees Celsius, stemming from her internal temperature which is at its core Absolute Zero + 1. Two degrees above is considered a fever. Strength: Is quite literally freezing cold to the touch, emanates a freezing cold aura around her, resistant to most water and ice-based attacks due to the nature of her temperature. Weaknesses: Can (quite literally) melt in extreme heat, cannot turn the power off (thus bringing up friendly fire options), cannot control her cool air. ''' '''Power Notes: due to the temperature her skin is at, a high enough temperature will eventually cause that skin to melt; this has been tested to be around 223 degrees Fahrenheit or 106.111111 Celsius. She will burn at around -38 degrees Celsius directly applied to her skin. And yes, she does inadvertently keep freezing ice all around her and on her skin; this has forced her to apply special defrosters and nonstick balms to her skin, lest she freeze herself into a snowman while she sleeps. The core of her power is that the temperature of her body is equivalent to the limit as x approaches infinity of 1/x; never exactly absolute zero, but very, very close to it. It should also be noted that by proxy to her extremely low temperatures but her relatively normal function that it is possible for her to sleep for decades at a time in the right conditions by entering a simulated cryohibernation state. This is done via the condensing and freezing of air molecules around her as she sleeps, which lowers the body temperature of Era until her entire body is consistently at the temperature of the limit as X approaches infinity of 1/x. But just as all hibernating animals wake up, there comes a time when Era’s body temperature raises enough to allow the ice around her to sublime, or the direct sunlight gets trapped and refracts around inside her little ice prison such that the constant energy transfer around the ice forces a sublimation inside the prison, and the gas on the inside applies pressure to the ice prison until it breaks; the sudden exposure to warmth and the loud noise of the ice prison shattering is enough to wake Era up. Main Role: Saboteur Supporting roles: Human Shield, Biomechanic, Combat Surgeon Biography (Fake) Cassidy Kaeda was born in a small city in the Himalayan Mountains 24 years ago; her parents were tour guides, showing money-happy customers around town. From an early age, she was pretty cold (literally), and she loved to be around the cold; she said the heater was “too hot” for her. So she spent her time outside, until her Khazi power was discovered and she was recruited by Rampion... Not to be a student, but an instructor for those to practice ice powers on, since she loves the cold so much the puny ice powers of others don’t even affect her. Plus a history instructor… she loves history. Biography (Real) Cassidy Kaeda was born in May of 1711 in a small village up in what were once the Himalayas; her parents were mountain guides, one a Sherpa and one a foreigner from Greenland. Naturally, growing up in such a harsh environment, Cassidy took very well to the cold, though the village was hit by a cold spell shortly after her birth. Someone happened to figure out that she was responsible for the cold by taking her temperature when she came down with a fever… and found out that her temperature was thirty degrees below normal for a human. As she grew up, her temperature dropped even further, and it was before long that the fearful villagers ousted her to the top of the mountain, where she resided. And it was there that she earned the nickname “The Abominable Snowman.” With ice around her and in a blazing blizzard, Cassidy Kaeda was playing out in the snow and picking at bushes when a certain N.A. Tombazi came around and saw her. Describing her as a bipedal wearing no clothes and dark against the snow (which in both descriptions were somewhat accurate) and, scared by the strange man, Cassidy fled, leaving footprints in the snow that were enhanced by ice and buffered by the snow and wind to the famous footprints that Tombazi found when descending the mountain. Through the ages, she’d unintentionally wake up from her long naps to fuel the rumors of yetis with her antics; from James Prinsep to Laurence Waddell to Eric Shipton to Peter Byrne to Joshua Gates, all had some sort of encounter with Kaeda. ''' '''And she’d nap for decades, maybe centuries at a time, waking up for a couple of years or a couple weeks before going to sleep again… but always making sure to know what had happened in the time while she was asleep. When it’s cold out, people don’t come out, after all. When the world collapsed, though, Cassidy Kaeda knew that something big had happened… so she descended the hill, only to find a world much different from that she had known earlier. Her village was a ruined city, her mountain no longer a mystery. So she wandered the world… not knowing what to do or where to go, a relic of the times long past. And one day… she was captured by the Hyphys. ''' '''Not knowing who they were, the Hyphys easily brainwashed her into joining, though Gitou, upon reading her memories (and nearly freezing himself to death in the process), found out the truth of her existence and confided in her the truth of the Hyphys and asked her to join the Karatsu. Seeing an opportunity to see the world and learn about it, she accepted. She now uses her powers to assist her family, her icy touch easily sabotaging anything from human blood flow to intricate nano machinery, and seeks to learn all she can about this new world. She hasn’t napped in five years, and whenever it threatened to come back she was artificially awoken, begging the question: if Era goes to nap again… what will the world be like when she awakens? Category:Karatsu Category:Characters